spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob's Will
Breif Summary: SpongeBob has a couple hours to live with his friends. SpongeBob's Will Transcript Plot In this hourlong episode, SpongeBob is reading the newspaper and gets to the Horoscopes. He finds his and reads "You will Die". This really upsets SpongeBob so he spends his last hours helping out friends and making Bikini Bottom a perfect place, turning out to be his TRUE Best Day Ever. The last thing he must do is to tell Plankton the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. Characters *SpongeBob *Sandy *Patrick *Mr.Krabs *Squidward *Gary *Mrs Puff *Plankton *Karen *The Flying Dutchman *Perch Perkins *Patchy *Potty Quotes *Gary: Meow. **Gary hands a newspaper to SpongeBob *SpongeBob: Thank you Gary! I wonder what my Horoscope is for today.... **SpongeBob reads the Horoscope Section *SpongeBob: Ah! Here it is....you...will...DIE?! *SpongeBob: Patrick, I don't know how to explain this but...I'm going to die. *Patrick: WHAT?! That's-that's-that's terrible SpongeBob! *SpongeBob: I know...that's why I want you to have Ol' Reliable! *Patrick: SpongeBob, you already gave me Ol' Reliable. Maybe it's time I showed you what's in my Secret Box... *SpongeBob: You already showed me your Secret Box, Pat. All it was was a piece of string. *Patrick: Uh...right...string **SpongeBob knocks on the Chum Bucket Door *SpongeBob: Plankton? You in? **Plankton Answers *Plankton: What do you want? To humiliate me? Step on me? Go ahead, I've had better days. *SpongeBob: No, no, Plankton! I just want to tell you something... *Plankton: ...What? I'm your best buddy or something? Pathetic. **Plankton proceeds to close the door, SpongeBob wedges his foor to stop it. *SpongeBob: No, Plankton. As much as I regret to do so. I'm going to tell you... **Plankton opens the door again *Plankton: Tell me what? *SpongeBob: Tell you... *Plankton: What? Tell me what? What, I say! *SpongeBob: I'm going to tell you...the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. *Lillian: Dad! *Duck: What are you doing? *SpongeBob: Kids! I will Die. *Duck: I recommand.. *Lilian: Like Building a rocket, or fighting a mummy, Or climbing up the Eiffel tower, Discovering something that doesnt exist, Or giving a monkey a shower Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots, Or locating Frankensteins brain, Finding a Dodo bird, painting a continent. *SpongeBob: Or Tell the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. *Wierd Al: Crossing the tundra or building a roller coaster. Skiing down a mountain of beans, Devising a system for remembering everything, Or synchronizing submarines. Racing chariots, taming tiger sharks, constructing a portal to Mars, Building a time machine, stretching a rubber tree, or wailing away on guitars. *SpongeBob: Wait, here is what the note says, "You will diet." WTH?!?! Trivia *This episode's Title Card theme is an extended choir version of the final "SpongeBob SquarePants" sung in the theme song. *SpongeBob reads "You Will Die". His thumb is over a single letter in the sentence. He should've read "You Will Diet". *This is one of the many times SpongeBob has received a Driver's License but then later on have it taken away from him. *One of mcb1209's employee got fired for writing a script containing SpongeBob is dead. mcb1209 changed the ending so spogebob is alive and plan to rename the episode. *This is another time Plankton has had some form of information over the Krabby Patty Formula. *This is NOT the last episode!!!!! (the truth!!!!) there's many rumors about it. *This is a third episode that rumored the series will end. First was the movie, Second Was The Nicktoons War. Competition From 1st November 2009 to 10th December 2009, there was a competition where people who enter can suggest something SpongeBob will do for Bikini Bottom. The best 5 ideas by the end of the contest will have their idea in the transcript and their usernames credited. The contest can be found below. The competition was cancelled because people were taking the episode seriously and messing around with the article and competition too much. Only 2 answers, the most sensible, were chosen. Thank you to them. http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Digital_Tamer/SpongeBob%27s_Will_Competition! Competition Winners *1. SuperSaiyanKirby - SpongeBob will give his job as a Frycook to Patrick. *2. logankart2000- SpongeBob will help Sandy create her best invention yet. Category:Season F Category:Episodes